Ridículo aburrimiento
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Si es lo que llevaba deseando durante años,¿porque no estaba feliz?¿y ese nudo del estómago? Sin duda debía ser el estúpido pastel de calabaza.
1. Ridículo 1

James Potter ya no la persigue por los pasillos, ni le pide salir a gritos, tampoco insulta a Snape. Bueno, eso sí pero es que si no ya no sería Potter. Al menos ya no lo humilla haciendo que enseñe sus intimidades ante una multitud ni le lanza hechizos ridículos para que baile o cante o cualquier otra cosa estúpida y para que así el ego de Potter aumente aun mas, si eso es posible.

James; esto Potter ha vuelto del verano… ¿maduro? Bueno, dejémoslo solo en "menos inmaduro".

Curioso, jamás creyó usar ese adjetivo junto a ese nombre en una frase afirmativa, pero así es.

James Potter ha vuelto del verano casi maduro y con mejor culo si eso posible.

Pero que conste que eso Lily lo sabe porque se lo oyó decir a la cabeza hueca de Sanders, porque ella juraría, tal vez no por su familia, ni por su colección de peluches, ni por sus libros…bueno, tal vez jurase por un par de rotuladores usados que ella jamás miró el culo de Potter.

No entiende las miradas de odio de Carrie y Sanders, ni ella tiene ningún interés por James, ni James por ella.

Y algo le molesta, algo que está justo a la altura del estómago, no sabe que es, probablemente sea el estúpido pastel de calabaza. ¡¡Hay pastel de calabaza lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y sábados!! Cinco días de siete. El nudo en el estómago ya dura semanas.

_A lo mejor el nudo no tiene nada que ver con el pastel de calabaza —dice una voz en su cabeza. Lily la lleva oyendo desde hace semanas, meses e incluso años y es la voz más tonta que ha oído en su vida, porque esa voz le insinúa cosas tan ridículas como que James Potter es sexy, y como que Potter y ella harían buena pareja

Sus amigas está ocupadas, sus deberes terminados y sus ganas de estudiar agotadas y Lily se aburre, se aburre mortalmente. No tiene ni idea de que hacer. Es triste decirlo, pero su vida, o al menos su vida como prefecta giraba en torno a los merodeadores, o mas concretamente en torno a las travesuras de James.

No es que los merodeadores hayan dejado de hacer travesuras, pero siente que ya no son travesuras que merezcan sus gritos.

Aunque siempre puede gritarle a Sirius Black, porque él si que parece no haya cambiado nada, sigue morreándose por las esquinas con chicas huecas de las que apenas sabe el nombre y la talla de sujetador, pero a Lily gritarle a Black no le produce ni la mitad de excitación que gritarle a Potter.

Es triste decirlo pero toda su vida, aparte de la de prefecta, al menos desde los once años, ha girado en torno a potter.

Si se pone a pensar se ve a ella y a Potter esperando para ser seleccionados, A snape y Potter peleando y ella defendiendo a Snape, a Snape llamándola sangre sucia...y ese recuerdo aun le duele, a Potter celebrando que ganaron la copa de quiddith, a ella y a Potter en clase, a ella gritando a los merodeadores…

Porque James Potter siempre ha estado para bien y para mal en esos siete años, James siempre está por delante y tal vez, y solo tal vez Sirius Black alguna vez lo pase.

Y la voz de su cabeza suena de nuevo, esa estúpida voz que insinúa cosas ridículas, que solo pasan en los cuentos.

Porque era ridículo pensarlo tan siquiera, ella era una maniática marimandona que tenía de princesa lo que esa diminuta planta de la esquina de mortífago y él era…bueno, era James Potter, un engreído, un sinvergüenza.

Un merodeador.

Un chico con gran corazón y un culo de infarto.

Pero...¿que mas daba todo eso? Potter ya no se fijaba en ella, ya no la persigue por los pasillos, y está mas feliz que nunca ¡¡Tiene que estarlo!!, porque es lo que llevaba esperando desde hace dos años…¿O tal vez no?


	2. ridiculo 2

_¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez Lily?_ dijo una más que irritada Catherine_Si te pasa algo con Potter no la pagues con mi pierna ¡¡ya es la cuarta patada que me das!!

_Es sin querer-_susurró a su amiga.

_ ¡¡Bueno, solo faltaría!!

Lily suspiró pero no le hizo caso, Catherine a veces era realmente insoportable y quisquillosa.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con James?_preguntó Mary desde su cama_Creo que será lo mejor para todos, así tal vez se te quite el histerismo y dejes mi pulsera en paz.

_Oh, lo siento_murmuró Lily dejando la pulsera de su amiga bastante estropeada encima de la cama.

_ A ver Lily_Cat se incorporó_la situación es fácil, a ti te gusta Potter_Lily gruñó para no perder la costumbre_ y Potter aun sigue por ti_eso Lily lo dudaba pero guardó silencio_así que vas le dices: Oye James, que me gustas ¿Vamos el sábado a Hogsmeade? Y ya está. Tu contenta, el contento y lo mas importante: Yo contenta, que al fin podré dormir por las noches.

Lily entendió porque Catherine había salido con tantos, tantos como Sirius Black chicas. Ojala fuese un poco menos Lily y un poco más Catherine, aunque luego la llamasen puta a las espaldas, así tal vez se atreviese a hablar con James y a preguntarle porque ese cambio.

_ Eso es verdad_coincidió Mary_llevas con el monotema de James Potter desde el inicio del curso.

_¿Qué? ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!_ saltó ofendida Lily.

_Si, claro que si-_a contradijo Mary_ "¿sabéis que James estaba de la mano de Megane Stuart? ¿Hoy Potter tiene entrenamiento, no? ¡¡menuda estupidez acaba de hacer Potter!! "Y eso por no hablar de los años pasados.

Lily volvió la cabeza, estaba muy molesta porque sabía que era verdad.

_Bueno- dijo al cabo de un rato tratando de mantener la calma-_si tanto os molesta este asunto lo solucionaré ahora mismo-.

y ante la sorpresa de sus amigas salió del cuarto.

En realidad no tenía ningún plan ni palabras preparadas, ni siquiera tenía claro que era lo que quería hacer. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era sábado y probablemente Potter hubiera ido a Hogsmeade, de todas formas ¿Qué le podía decir?: Potter, ya sabes que tu y yo en el pasado tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero ahora que te veo menos inmaduro y con ese culo de infarto, pienso que puedo aceptar una de tus mil doscientas citas si es que alguna de ellas sigue en pie.

Ni en un millón de años le diría eso.

La situación la superaba, por no hablar de lo ridícula que era, el nudo en el estómago seguía sin irse y cada día se aburría mas de las charlas con sus amigas, las quería con locura pero era como si le faltase algo, algo que aquella estúpida voz seguía diciendo que era un tal capitán de quiddith engreído y de buen corazón. En fin, ridículo.

Cuando siguió caminando aun sin saber que hacer pero sin ganas de volver a su cuarto- mas que nada para no soportar los "sabía que no te atreverías" de sus amigas, vio a Sirius Black, pero él no la debió ver a ella, a menos que la boca y la camisa de Carrie fueran transparentes.

Si Black estaba ahí y sabía que Remus estaba con Pettigrew en la biblioteca James también estaba. A menos que se hubiera ido con una cualquiera…pero eso no podía ser.

Tal vez fuera una señal.

Cuando media hora después lo encontró frente al campo de quiddith con un papel, una pluma y planeando el próximo partido supo que era una señal.

_Se valiente _Lily, no tenía claro nada y menos sus sentimientos pero tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer.

_ Recuerda que eres una gryffindor- _e dijo a si misma.

_ Hola_ lo dijo así de repente porque si no nunca lo diría.

_Hola-_la saludó James_¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo… sólo daba una vuelta. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué decía? No podía decir lo de Cat_Hace un bonito día para el quiddicth ¿no? A ver si mañana aguanta así.

_Hace demasiado sol, eso ciega a los jugadores. No es un buen día para el quiddith.

_Ah, yo es que no entiendo de eso.

_Se nota.

Lily empezaba a enfadarse, encima de que venía a hablar con él, el imbécil de Potter ni siquiera la miró; si estaba mas interesado en el quiddith que en ella. ¡Era tan inverosímil!

_¿Repasas la estrategia de mañana?

James, esta vez si, la miró: ¿Qué quieres?

-_Qué que quiero? Yo nada, sólo era por preguntar algo.

- ¿Por preguntar algo?- James había dejado su pergamino- te pasas más de dos años insultándome, mandándome a la mierda y humillándome ahora que te dejo en paz me vienes a hablar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Lily?

Ella no respondió y solo le fulminó con la mirada.

_Si ahora confundo tus intenciones me mandaras de nuevo a la mierda y no quiero Evans, no quiero porque este año ya me he llevado muchos golpes y no quiero más.

_La guerra nos afecta a todos_ Dijo fríamente Lily.

_Si, a mi me ha afectado y mucho, y me ha cambiado, aunque seguramente no lo suficiente para la srta. Maria-perfecta.

Lily enrojeció: ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿y en que había afectado la guerra a James? Hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer tranquila y preguntó: ¿tanto te perturba la guerra tu vida? Aun estamos en el colegio.

_Pero el colegio también es el mundo real_ James la miró a los ojos-_y el año que viene yo pienso luchar por la causa. No me importa lo que diga nadie. Lucharé junto a todos aquellos que quieran acompañarme, me ha pasado algo…algo que me ha llevado a tomar ese decisión irrevocable.

_Yo lucharé también- anunció Lily con energía.

_¿Tú?

_ ¡Pues claro!- estaba ligeramente alterada-_Tu lucharas contra los mortífagos, esos que me llaman sangre sucia. ¿Quién si no, nosotros mismos los sangre impura vamos a intentar detener la masacre que se avecina?

Cuando James la miró tenia una expresión casi de ternura en los ojos: si- murmuró- necesitaremos muchos luchadores valientes y con tan mala leche como tu si queremos ganar esta guerra.

En lugar de enfurecerse Lily sonrió.

_¿Estás bien? ¿No estás enferma Evans? Aun no me has chillado.

_ Estoy bien James.

_ Ahora me has llamado James. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirle nada? Era muy fácil, y además jugaba con ventaja, no como James todas aquellas veces que sabía ya de antemano que ella le diría no. Era estúpido que estuviera tan nerviosa. ¡¡Dios, si solo quería decirle si quería ir a Hogsmeade en la próxima excursión!! No a pedirle matrimonio.

_James. Las cosas cambian ¿eh?

_Si, la vida es un ciclo, pero si puedes ser un poco mas específica te lo agradeceré_ James Potter parecía estupidamente encantado con la conversación.

_Bueno hablo en general, el mundo cambia, la gente cambia. Y deja sus costumbres.

_ ¿Costumbres como cuales?

_Como perseguir a chicas pelirrojas prefectas por los pasillos de castillos mágicos.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho.

_ Ahora ya no lo haces_Susurró Lily-_ ¿por qué?

_ Creía que era lo que querías. ¿Acaso lo echas de menos?

_ No es que lo eche de menos, es que ya era…como una rutina para mí, se me hace raro.

_ Si quieres volvemos a hacerlo- James Potter parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

_ No creo que sea necesario. Puede que acepte alguna de tus mil doscientas citas- se sonrojó tanto que creyó podrían freír un huevo en su cara_ ¿Me la pides?

_No.

Lily sintió de nuevo que explotaba de rabía y el nudo en el estómago le dolía mas que nunca, por no hablar de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar y el ridículo de la situación.

_Pídemelo tú.

_Bien- suspiró_¿James quieres ir el próximo sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo?

_Por supuesto que si Lily.

Lily rió nerviosa, sin saber que mas decir.

_Si hago una cosa ¿me prometes no gritarme? ¿Ni enfadarte?

_Te lo juró.

_Bien, pues entonces cierra los ojos- le casi susurró James al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del escalón piedra- ¿Ya?

_Si, ya.

Antes casi de que hubiera acabado la frase notó los labios de James junto a los de ella y el nudo en el estómago se aflojó.

Cogió a James por la nuca y lo atrajo contra sí, para que fuera un beso como Dios manda. Lily no supo decir si duró medio minuto o tal vez varias horas, ni definir si era un buen beso o un beso cualquiera lo que si supo es que fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Tal vez porque lo deseaba tanto, aun casi sin saberlo.

-_Ha estado bien. ¿no?- _e preguntó James al separarse.

_Si, muy bien.

James le sonrió.

_Ah, y otra cosa_Lily se volvió hacía él cuando ya se estaba yendo¨_ ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Los segundos que James la hizo esperar se le hicieron eternos.

_Claro que si.

James Potter sigue siendo un engreído un merodeador y un irresponsable y ella una marimandona perfeccionista hasta dar casi asco, pero ¿y que importaba? ¿Qué mas daba que todo eso fuera ridículo? Incluso en los cuentos sucedían cosas ridículas, tan inverosímiles como que una pelirroja de mal carácter y un chico con gafas y el ego por los cielos saliesen juntos.

Era ridículo pero eso no importaba.

Tenían sus diferencias, eso era innegable pero ambos eran buenas personas y se querían ¿Y al final no eso lo que cuenta?

El nudo en el estomago se había curado y el ridículo aburrimiento había terminado.

FIN.

Bueno, ya esta este one-shoot divido en dos partes.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen rewiews.


End file.
